


First Kiss

by TheKnightess



Category: Kirk/Spock - Fandom, Spock/Kirk - Fandom, Star Trek, jim/spock - Fandom, spirk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightess/pseuds/TheKnightess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, introductory fiction. Jim just really wants to kiss Spock, and Spock wont complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Slowly, Jim’s fingers slid over to touch Spock’s arm. Wary of touch, the Vulcan was hesitant to react, filled from the beginning with an immense and overwhelming sensation of an emotion he couldn’t recognize. Wherever Jim’s fingers touched Spock, even as briefly as a tap to the shoulder, they left fire in their wake. Even now, in the confinement of their shared apartment, flames licked their way up Spock’s skin.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Kirk’s soft question came to Spock like a faraway whisper. And Spock, flushed green, could only manage a quiet,  
“No.”  
Head bent, a shadow cast itself over Jim’s eyes, now a darker blue. His fingers made their way slowly into the inner crook of Spock’s elbows on either side. The gesture was simple enough for a human, Spock knew, but this was Jim. And this was new.  
In the same slow motion, Jim’s fingers slid down Spock’s forearm. The Vulcan’s eyes slid shut, and Kirk analyzed every movement between them. Nothing about Spock showed his usual calm demeanor. Jim pulled Spock closer gently, resurfacing him with a gentle, “Spock.” When the Vulcan’s eyes reopened, they searched Jim’s calm gaze. “Show me how you kiss,”  
Jim knew the basics, how Vulcans were touch-telepaths, and kissed through their hands, unlike humans. Taken off guard by the request, however, Spock’s eyes widened in the only show of surprise Jim had ever seen from him. When he didn’t react further after a moment, Jim only smiled softly, and slid his fingers further down Spock’s wrist and over his palms, coaxing his fingers to unclench and flatten.  
The moment their bare skin touched, a mix of fiery, unexplainable emotions and sudden, clear calm washed itself like a tidal wave over Spock. He curled his thumb and third and fourth fingers, so that his index and middle fingers stayed flat, almost like the human impersonation of a toy gun. He watched Jim’s movements as the man before him mimicked the movement.  
Spock flipped his hand over, so that he could touch Kirk’s fingers, and Jim watched as the Vulcan’s eyes shut, and his fingers began tracing the length of his own. A Vulcan kiss.  
Obviously inexperienced, Jim could only marvel at the level at which Spock had opened himself to Kirk. On the other side, Spock could feel through Jim’s touch and kiss the feeling of awe and, like the pieces had suddenly fit together, love.  
After a long moment, Spock’s eyes reopened to stare directly into the galaxies that made up Jim’s gaze.  
“Have you ever kissed a human?” Jim asked him. Meaning, of course, had Spock ever kissed a human, like a human. When Spock couldn’t find the words to reply, Jim leaned in closer. When Spock did not lean away, Jim’s fingers came up to trace his thumb over Spock’s lower lip, then his cheekbone. They were such simple gestures, but Spock’s breath came unevenly, and that was Kirk’s cue to lean in and press his lips to Spock’s. It was simple and sweet. A slow, softly sucking motion. It started as one kiss, then another, then another. When Jim drew back, Spock found himself leaning closer to make it last, if even for a millisecond.  
“Do you want to stop?” Kirk whispered again, this time hot and breathy against the Vulcan’s lips. Kirk wanted to taste Spock’s lips again, to claim them as his, to mark them with something more than Spock had ever experienced.  
Then, the quiet, “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, there will be better (and longer) fiction coming very soon.


End file.
